Chapter 3: An Eventful Few Days
by Kaylah01
Summary: In this chapter, Rin and Sesshomaru make an appearance. We see a side of Sesshomaru that he keeps to himself and Rin. Kagome picks up on how much he really cares for Rin. Don't worry. Kagome and Inuyasha are still the main focus!


I've been spending the last couple of days catching up with Sango and Kaede. Kaede examines my new bow and tells me that it's a formidable weapon. She hands it back to me and I smile, pleased that she's approved.

I look up and notice Sesshomaru heading towards us. I assume that he's here for Rin and look over to her.

"Rin! Sesshomaru is here." Kagome tells Rin. Rin looks over to Sesshomaru and her face lights up while she smiles warmly to him.

 _Rin has grown up so much the past few years. She's now 11 years old and has matured a lot as well. It makes me happy that she still waits for Sesshomaru, but hurts me when he leaves her here._

"Lord Sesshomaru! Why are you back so soon?" Rin asks Sesshomaru.

I don't say anything and watch her as she walks towards me. She smiles up at me and I close my eyes to force myself not to smile back.

"What's wrong, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asks concerned.

"I'm here to tell you that I won't be back to see you again for a while. I have to go far from here in search for something." Sesshomaru replies.

Rin frowns. "How long will you be gone this time..." Rin asks sadly and looks away from Sesshomaru.

 _Rin...Please don't look away from me..._

I can feel myself wanting to reach out and pull her into an embrace but I resist. I close my eyes and clinch my fists.

"I don't know, Rin...but I do know that it will be a long time." Sesshomaru replies hiding his anguish.

I'm surprised to realize that Sesshomaru moves close to me and bends down so that he's next to my ear.

"You've grown so much, Rin...I don't know how long I'll be gone, but if you continue to wait for me...Someday, I'll take you with me..." Sesshomaru whispers to Rin.

I feel tears pooling in my eyes. He stands and turns away from me but before he can walk away I hug him tightly.

I smile to myself discreetly when Rin hugs me. I put my arm around her and hug her back. She looks up at me and look down at her. She pulls away and nods. I place a necklace in her hand gently and walk away.

I look at the necklace Sesshomaru gave me and it's beautiful. It has charms on it made of white gold which colorful gems all over it. I notice Kagome walks towards me. I look to her a smile and she smiles back.

"What did he give you this time?" Kagome asks interested.

I show her the necklace. "Wow! It's beautiful. Sesshomaru showers you with gifts every time he visits! You're very lucky to know such a man that loves and cares about you so much, Rin. Not everyone has that." Kagome exclaims.

"You have Inuyasha though, right?" Rin asks.

"Yes, I do have Inuyasha, but I want you to realize something..." Kagome says.

"What's that?" Rin asks Kagome confused.

"Inuyasha isn't afraid to tell or show someone how he feels anymore. That's what makes him different from Sesshomaru. Now, with Sesshomaru, he comes off as this tough and quiet guy that never lets his emotions get the better of him. When it comes to you...He's very different." Kagome tells Rin.

"What do you mean by different, Kagome?" Rin asks.

Kagome takes the necklace and puts it on me."Sesshomaru has a soft spot for you, Rin. He cares about you very much and wants you to be happy. Even though he may not say it out loud, I know that's what he wants more than anything." Kagome tells Rin.

 _What Kagome says does make sense, but if he really does care about me so much...Why can't he just tell me himself? I mean, I would rather hear it from Sesshomaru...Well, I hope that he will some day..._

I look up and notice that Sesshomaru is nowhere to be seen which makes me sad. I guess knowing that he will be back for me brings me some comfort and I smile. I hug Kagome and tell her thank you for her kind words and the encouragement. She hugs me back and smiles.

Rin walks back to Kaede's hut and I hear Kaede telling Rin that Sesshomaru brought her another beautiful gift. I chuckle and walk towards the fields. I gather some healing herbs and head back home. Once I'm home, I notice that Inuyasha isn't back yet.

 _I wonder what Inuyasha is up too._

I shrug and start cooking dinner. Once everything is cooked, I go outside and it's dark. I look around and see Inuyasha heading this way not paying attention. He looks like he's in deep thought and I decide to go back inside and quickly take my clothes off. I throw on a dark red thin silk robe that my mother gave to me, pull it tight around my rib cage and tie it.

I walk inside and notice Kagome wearing a beautiful silk robe. I'm taken aback for a few moments as I look at her serving us dinner but she hasn't noticed me standing here gawking at her and take my clothes of except my under garment. She has long sexy legs and a captivating back side. I can't help myself and smile while watching her closely. She turns around and smiles at me. I walk up to her and kiss her forehead. She gives me my dinner, we sit together and eat.

"It's really good, Kagome!" he says while stuffing his face.

Kagome laughs and I look at her while eating. "There is plenty of food, Inuyasha. Slow down or you'll choke." she says while giggling and continues to eat.

"Sorry, Kagome. I haven't really eaten anything all day." he says and slows down.

I look at Inuyasha while eating and I can see the joy on his face as he eats.

 _I'm glad he likes it. I worked really hard to make sure that it was good and that there would be plenty._

Inuyasha gets two more plates full of food before he's full. "I'm glad you ate your fill, Inuyasha!" Kagome says happily.

I look up at Kagome as she takes our dishes and washes them real quick.

"Thanks, Kagome. I enjoyed it!" he says.

She walks back over to me and holds her hand out. I get up and take her hand while looking her in the eyes. She glides her hands up my arms to my shoulders and I watch her intently. Then, she moves to my chest at the low point of my neck. I place my hands at her lower back and pull her to me. She kisses my collarbone which makes me smile. I lift her and take her to bed. I lay down and Kagome is straddling me. She unties her robe and I pull my knees up behind her. She leans against my knees while taking my hands an placing them on her lower stomach.

I push away her robe and can see her exposed skin. I glide my hands up her stomach and free her beautiful breasts. I watch her closely as she closes her eyes and moans softly. Her nipples grow hard with my touch and I smile while watching her. I decide to free myself and lower Kagome on my so that I'm fully inside her. She moans my name which makes desire burn deep inside me. I lift myself up onto my elbow and thrust my hips into Kagome. She lets out a sexy gasp as she places her hands on my chest. I place my other hand on her chest and keep my pace. After a while, I lay back down and grip Kagome's hips.

I look down at Inuyasha to see that he has his eyes closed and head back while breathing through his teeth. I'm moaning softly with every thrust. I lean down and place my hands on Inuyasha's chest. I kiss him under his jaw which makes him groan deep in his throat.

Both of us are breathing heavy and lifts himself so the he's upright and wraps his arms around my back. I smile and embrace him. I roll my hips at a steady pace and he lays his cheek on my chest while panting hard. I'm looking at his clenched manly face with his eyes closed and I kiss his forehead. Still breathing heavy, he smiles and holds me tighter. He slams himself hard and fully inside me while he climaxes hard. He lets out a sexy groan and as I climax around him too.

She places her hands on either side of my neck under my jaw gently and lays her forehead on mine. I keep her in a tight embrace as we look at each other and smile while breathing heavily. We kiss passionately and lie down. I cover myself and Kagome gets comfortable. A few moments later we both fall asleep.


End file.
